<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Aftermath (Bowser's recovery) by MyHeroZero</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26846782">Aftermath (Bowser's recovery)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyHeroZero/pseuds/MyHeroZero'>MyHeroZero</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Super Mario Bros. (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Attraction, Boys Kissing, French Kissing, Gentle Kissing, Homosexuality, Kissing, M/M, Magic, Male Homosexuality, Sex Change, Sex Magic, Surprise Kissing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 16:10:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,764</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26846782</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyHeroZero/pseuds/MyHeroZero</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After attempting "the ultimate strategy" and failing miserably, Bowser had been rescued by Luigi. And as he visits with the koopa king to make sure he's recovering alright, they reach a startling realization together...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bowser Koopa/Luigi (Nintendo)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>35</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Aftermath (Bowser's recovery)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is a follow up to what I thought was a really strange fanfiction I once accidentally found online called "The Ultimate Strategy". I thought that I'd go ahead and leave it open ended so you guys could decide the "yes or no" factor in this. If enough of you like it, I'll continue it. So please feel free to leave comments and suggestions below after you've read it.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">It had been a couple of days since Kamek had desperately rescued Luigi himself while begging him for his help.</p><p class="p2">Bowser, instead of defeating Mario as planned, had completely against her will changed completely female far worse than Kamek had feared and thoroughly submitted herself to Mario as her new master, and Kamek, unable to hold himself back from interfering any longer as Bowser had commanded, had rushed to the only individual he thought might help him turn his mistress back to normal.</p><p class="p2">Luigi had been horrified upon learning of the situation - all too willing to help, he had managed to drag the sex crazy Mario away while Kamek had knocked the newly insane Bowser out with a powerful sleep spell, dragged her back to her castle unconscious, and transformed her body male again.</p><p class="p2">Only when he was back to his original masculine male self did Bowser fully understand the danger he had gotten himself into, how if he had not been rescued he would have lived as Mario's slave. He was both exhausted and shamed, and was simply not ready to face his minions yet. But Kamek had assured them all that yes, he was indeed alright and would be fully recovered with a day or two.</p><p class="p2">Luigi had requested the opportunity to visit him, and Kamek had allowed it.</p><p class="p2">Entering Bowser's room, Luigi started at the huge form of the healing koopa king lying weakly and sadly in his bed. Medicines and empty dishes lined the table next to it; undergoing such a drastic and complete physical change twice within a single day's time had been punishing on his body, so while he was physically appearing the exact same before attempting all that had happened, he was extremely weak and had needed medicines and lots of extra nourishment.</p><p class="p2">But he was going to recover just fine.</p><p class="p2">"How are you feeling?" Luigi asked nervously.</p><p class="p2">"I'm ...alright," Bowser breathed. "That... was a close shave." He then looked seriously at the green plumber and gasped, "... Luigi... you... saved me."</p><p class="p2">"I'm just glad you're alright."</p><p class="p2">"Luigi..." Bowser said weakly after taking a deep breath, "...I was such a stupid fool. Kamek was right. It was crazy of me to try it... I was so obsessed with beating Mario I was..."</p><p class="p2">"... willing to lose and destroy yourself to try it," Luigi softly finished.</p><p class="p2">"...yeah." Bowser sighed again sadly. "And if Kamek hadn't turned me male... I would have been completely lost..."</p><p class="p2">"Don't you mean, turn you <span class="u"><strong><em>back</em></strong></span> male again?" Luigi gently corrected, swallowing.</p><p class="p2">"...oh, yeah... yeah, of course..." Bowser sighed again. "... how could I have forgotten? Stars, I really <em>was</em> out of my gourd, wasn't I...?"</p><p class="p2">"You weren't yourself anymore. Bowser, you scared the hell out of all of us."</p><p class="p2">"It scares me just thinking about it." Bowser looked genuinely unnerved by it all. "Luigi, I... I've had it. I'm serious. I can't keep doing this. I'm tired of trying to beat Mario and all that. This was too much for me. I don't ever want to risk doing my doing anything this stupid again."</p><p class="p2">Luigi nodded. "I think that's wise..."</p><p class="p2">Bowser looked down at himself miserably. "Some ruler I turned out to be... I'm an utter failure. I've done nothing but make a fool out of myself."</p><p class="p2">"I think you're a very great king," Luigi quietly answered. "You just need to handle things with more thought and caution is all..."</p><p class="p2">"I just want to relax and live for a change," Bowser went on. "It's not... it's not worth it, all of this. I quit."</p><p class="p2">Luigi swallowed again as he involuntarily blinked a couple of times. "Maybe there's something else you can dedicate your life to..."</p><p class="p2">"Can I ask you a question?"</p><p class="p2">Luigi perked up a little, curious. "Sure. What's that?"</p><p class="p2">"Why did you do it?"</p><p class="p2">"Huh? What do you mean?"</p><p class="p2">"Why did you rescue me? You could have easily left me enslaved to your brother, and none of you would ever have had to worry about me chasing Peach ever again. Why did you do it instead of letting him defeat me so thoroughly?"</p><p class="p2">Luigi swallowed again. The whole situation had sickened him on a visceral level. "It wasn't right. It wasn't <em>you.</em> You hadn't realized the fix you had gotten yourself into. You had trapped yourself badly. I knew that the real you would have wanted me to help..."</p><p class="p2">"No, no..." Bowser gently interrupted, shaking his head. "I mean... there was another reason, wasn't there?"</p><p class="p2">"Another reason?"</p><p class="p2">"There was <span class="u"><em>concern</em></span> on your face and in your voice when you arrived to save me... there still is while you're looking at me right now. There's another reason too, isn't there?"</p><p class="p2">Luigi looked down at the floor.</p><p class="p2">"Please tell me the truth," Bowser coaxed.</p><p class="p2">His personality's softened, Luigi thought to himself. Either this whole thing shook him up good, or...</p><p class="p2">Luigi looked back up at him to tell him the truth.</p><p class="p2">"You're right. There was another reason."</p><p class="p2">"What was it?"</p><p class="p2">Luigi looked away.</p><p class="p2">"Because I love you," he whispered.</p><p class="p2">Bowser's Eyes widened.</p><p class="p2">"Love me?"</p><p class="p2">"Bowser, I've never enjoyed fighting you. Mario always made me do it. I've always thought you were beautiful. Beautiful, but very sad. And I was always hoping that... maybe you might fall in love with me in return and you'd never be unhappy again." He swallowed again. "It <strong><em><span class="u">repulsed</span></em></strong> me. What that stupid mushroom had done to you. You looked hideous. I hated it. It wasn't you at all. And I was immediately determined to correct it."</p><p class="p2">Bowser's eyes looked so soft as he looked back at Luigi. So very softened...</p><p class="p2">"You <span class="u"><em>love</em></span> me, Luigi?"</p><p class="p2">"With all my heart," Luigi sighed unhappily. "I know that's not exactly something you'd be thrilled to know, but - "</p><p class="p2">"No, no," Bowser interrupted. "Please. Tell me more."</p><p class="p2">"What?" Luigi was genuinely surprised. "But why? I mean, you're Bowser, you're king of the koopas, you..."</p><p class="p2">"... had some experience being sexed by a man for the first time during this situation," Bowser finished for him. "And..." ...he actually blushed... "... although I'm now male again, I must admit that the entire episode has... ...well, given me a whole new... <em>appreciation</em> for the male anatomy."</p><p class="p2">That took Luigi by surprise. Bowser's re-emerging from his nightmare as a woman resulting in his being attracted to men... that had never occurred to the plumber.</p><p class="p2">But... technically... it would make sense.</p><p class="p2">Luigi began to sweat.</p><p class="p2">"So... you're telling me... you're now... uh..."</p><p class="p2">"Attracted to you, yes. I'm... surprised by it myself. But... I never realized before... how <em>beautiful</em> you are."</p><p class="p2">Luigi's heart was fluttering from the precious compliment - <em><strong>no one </strong></em>had ever said <strong><em>anything </em></strong>like that to him before! - and pounding with excitement; this was all forming into a wild dream come true for him...</p><p class="p2">Bowser looked worried for a moment. "...or... would you  have  preferred me as that female..."</p><p class="p2"><span class="u"><em><strong>"NO."</strong></em></span> Luigi walked up close to the koopa king's bedside. "Not a bit. Bowser, I'm trying to tell you I love you in all your masculinity. Your muscles. Your strength. Your sexy voice... turns me on. And your scarlet pretty eyes..."</p><p class="p2">Bowser leaned up a bit. "You... <span class="u"><em><strong>desire</strong></em></span> me?"</p><p class="p2">Luigi gently took the koopa's huge, strong left claw in his hands. "I'm in love with you. Please let me ease you..."</p><p class="p2">...their lips were drawing closer...</p><p class="p2">...Luigi could now hear Bowser's mighty heart pounding even louder than his own...</p><p class="p2">Bowser's lips softly whispered close to Luigi's... "...you know... as a woman... I... I kissed Mario... I..... I now know how it feels..... to be a woman kissing a man.....  but you know I... I've never kissed... a man... before..... as a man......"</p><p class="p2">Luigi softly whispered back, his lips lightly brushing Bowser's... "... would you like me to be your first...?..."</p><p class="p2">Bowser's lips were now against Luigi's as he whispered back, "...yes... please take me, Luigi..... I want you to love me... the way a man loves another man... I'm still a woman on the inside.... I've forgotten how to think like a man... please correct that... turn me mentally back into a man... and teach me... how a<em> man</em> loves a man....."</p><p class="p2">Luigi kissed him.</p><p class="p2">Despite his naturally deep voice, Bowser was nevertheless whimpering helplessly into Luigi's mouth - clearly what had happened had somehow, someway, left him in his original male body a submissive homosexual.</p><p class="p2">Perhaps it was merely the experience of submitting to Mario? Was it the fact that Mario had creamed at least twice into Bowser's body when it had happened - and that, now that he was no longer female, maybe Mario's cream was still inside him altering its new surroundings to    adapt Itself? Or was it that perhaps the whole thing had permanently warped Bowser's brain?</p><p class="p2">Whatever the reason, Bowser was now a big queer.</p><p class="p2">Oddly enough, he was enjoying it. Bowser had no desire to fight it - he simply decided to embrace it.</p><p class="p2">As their kiss deepened and became more and more passionate by the minute, both of them were becoming intensely aroused. Luigi was sporting a large tent within his overalls, and Bowser's mighty flaccid penis and sac had emerged from his delicate slit to rapidly grow to full erection, as if determined to prove that it would never be removed from Bowser's body again.</p><p class="p2">"...oh Luigi..." Bowser gasped between kisses in the softest, gentlest tone the plumber had ever heard him use, "... I'm so sorry.... so very sorry... I didn't mean to disgust you... I should never have kidnapped you in the first place... please... forgive me... if I had known you felt this way for me... we... could have been different..."</p><p class="p2">Luigi wasn't sure that was the case, as it was clear that the great king's personality had been greatly softened, but he wasn't about to argue the point. Instead, in between kisses, he softly comforted, "... it's alright, sweetheart... it's alright... just please relax... we're together now..."</p><p class="p2">"... please take care of me..." Bowser begged him. "... please... protect me... I can't let anyone else find out about this..."</p><p class="p2">"...it's alright... it's alright..."</p><p class="p2">When they finally broke the kiss, Luigi simply held Bowser, who was crying, in his arms the best he could.</p><p class="p2">Without looking at Luigi, Bowser whispered, "...are you going to play with me...?..."</p><p class="p2">Luigi loved the look of Bowser's huge lovely dong and cute sac between the mighty legs.</p><p class="p2">"...I shouldn't..." Luigi whispered back. "...I... don't want to take advantage of you. I don't want to hurt you..."</p><p class="p2">"Please play with me...?..." Bowser whimpered...</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"><br/>
<br/>
</p><p class="p2"> </p>
<hr/><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">What do you guys think?</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Should Luigi stop now, or should Luigi give in to Bowser's desire?</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Please let your input on this below.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>